the new gods
by jude4evaa'n'alwayzz
Summary: Fabian's brother Danny comes to anubis, but he has a secret, will the cup be safe? will a new era begin? will the gods unite? read and find out.
1. disapearance

**Hi guys! This is my first ever story and it is the weirdest, craziest story I have ever thought up, so tell me what ya think. Pretty please?**

Disappearance

Fabian's POV

It has been more than half a year since Nina hid the cup of Ankh and the fight against Rufus Zeno was over, and next week will be the first day of the year ahead.

"What to pack? How to pack? When to pack?" said the twelve year old boy that is my brother running around the house, he was always hyper, him and me were packing for school, and today he chose his Scottish accent, so he sounded REALLY weird, "Maybe broccoli, broccoli, broccoli, broccoli, ooh maybe a mars bar, how about some Zoom energy drink or maybe an olive. I love olives. Do you love olives? I love olives!"

"Mum! Can't we send Danny to a day-school? Or at least a different boarding school? It's bad enough I have to cope with him at home, school was the only place where I can get some peace and quiet but now that's gone too? That's unfair. I'd rather jump off a cliff!" I yelled, Danny over-annoys me, I thought I'll be annoyed to death this year when, Danny disappeared.

I was sitting in the back of the taxi. I examined the note I found on my bed the day Danny disappeared. Two crosses, an eye, an Ankh and then the words Ventre Draconis, I didn't understand it. What does it mean? And why is half of it in Latin? I wasn't sure, but the Latin part meant the belly of the Dragon. Does that mean…

Nina's POV

I arrived at the house, every one was there, Mara, Amber, Mick, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, even Fabian but he looked tired; he was examining a piece of papyrus. I walked up to him and asked him if he was okay and he turned into a demon, literally, he sent to a field I didn't recognize but knew about, hell.

I awoke with a start. I was in a cab, I must have fallen asleep and dreamt up that devil, I kept thinking that to calm myself down, it's just a dream… it's just a dream…

"Had a bad dream?" asked the cab driver.

"Yeah." I replied, "I'm still nervous every time I go back to the House of Anubis." I said the second sentence in my head 'Every time I come back I need to solve another mystery, what if there's another one this year? It's too much to bear for a teenager.' I didn't want to think about it too much but I thought about it all the way there, last week I had a dream…

*Nina's Dream*

Gran walked into my room and turned into a pale figure. Sarah walked up to my bed and sat down.

"It is time for you to take on the quest to protect the cup, but beware the boy…22, 12, 12, 19 98. Hide the secret from the twelfth blonde of Horus and beware the black dog that hides on the chain. Chant and learn the ways of the Greek Kathroine, ο πλοίαρχος του δράκους."

"What does that mean? What dog? What chain?" But Sarah was already fading into mist. She repeated the numbers one last time before I woke up.

*End Dream*

I was thinking about the numbers but they didn't make sense. There were no twelve year old boys in Anubis House. What could it mean…? I'll have to talk to Amber once I find the blonde with that birth date, 12th of December 1998.

Danny's POV

I was in a room; the only source of light was a fire in the fireplace and there were two chairs, one was a rocking chair made out of what looked like maple wood and the other looked like a throne made of bones. Though it was decorated with silk cushions so I sat on the throne,

"I think you shall be good for the twelfth." Said a figure. I sat upright in my chair. A tall man with long jet black hair was sitting opposite me, "Daniel Kuyonion Valdez Thremnem Rutter, I will need your date of birth."

"I prefer to be called Danny but… twelfth of December nineteen ninety –eight. Why?"

"I need a new blonde. Many great heroes of Egypt were blonde and I decided to choose you as my twelfth blonde, to become a blonde you have to be the age of your number and be the month and day of your number and your divine number must be 22 and this year I will search for my twelfth half-son."

"So, what do I do?" I asked him, "And who are you?"

"I am Horus." He said, "Just take this locket and go to Anubis house. But first you must see Anubis." He threw a necklace to me. It had the eye of Horus on it, but it hung sideways on the chain. Another figure appeared on the throne; this one covered in black hair and had eyes that looked like a jackal's. All he did was take my locket and hung a dog's head on the end, he threw the locket back and I caught it, and Horus's voice whispered one thing in my right ear: "Beware the belly of the dragon." After that, all turned black.

Patricia's POV

I was already at Anubis House waiting for the others. I heard the door open and Amber walk in. I ran towards her and hugged her. Then I told her to come with me, I needed to talk to her. We ran all the way to Gaia House. The seventh graders that live here start school next week so it will be safe here.

"What is it?" Asked Amber.

"I want to know how you coped with Mick stepping out with Mara." I said.

"You like Fabian don't you?" Said Amber.

"What? No!" I snapped but Amber could tell I was blushing.

"Patricia and Fabian sitting in a tree. K-I…"Amber teased, then asked" how do you spell kissing?"

"I don't" I snapped again.

"If you really want to get over Fabian," Amber started. "I never said it was him!" I yelled but Amber took no notice. "You must forget that you ever liked him." She said it as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Remember you, me and Joy visited Fabian? And his brother Danny seemed to like Joy?" I made a face as if I'm about to throw up.

"Doesn't he already have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes, yes he des." She replied.

"I guess you're right." I said and we went back to Anubis.

**This first chapter is unclear so to know everything I need to continue. Five reviews or no updates. Dragolover99 is out. Peace!**


	2. author's note

**Okay you guys are just MEAN! Seriously? No reviews after a MONTH? I told you, 5 reviews or no update. Anyway, back to the point, I just watched the original Dutch and the German versions of HoA, and I think I'll use the names from those series. So to not get confused I put them here. At the top of each chapter there will be the language of the version I'll use the names of:**

**Order: ****English = Dutch = German**

**Mick Campbell**** = Mick Zeelenburg = Kaya Sahin**

**Jerome Clarke = Jeroen Cornelissen = Magnus von Hagen**

**Mara Jaffray**** = Mara Sabri = Mara Minkmar**

**Alfie Lewis**** = Appie Tayibi = Felix Gaber**

**Nina Martin = Nienke Martens = Nina Martens**

**Joy Mercer = ****Joyce van Bodegraven = Linn Bredemeier**

**Amber Millington**** = Amber Lockwood = Delia Seefeld**

**Trudy Rehman = Trudie Tayibi = Rosie Schäfer**

**Victor Rodenmaar = ****Victor Rodenmaar = Viktor Rodemer**

**Daniel Rutter**** = Daniel Ruitenburg = Dustin Gutenberg (I just wrote that because I like that German name)**

**Fabian Rutter = Fabian Ruitenburg = Daniel Gutenberg**


End file.
